PlaMonsters
The are familiars created from plastic models that are given life through the use of the Wizard Rings. They are first summoned by Wizard or Beast using their respective Rings, where they lay in assorted pieces on a tray. They then put themselves together and Wizard inserts the Rings into their bodies to keep them active. However, PlaMonsters have a limited amount of energy, and when it's used up, they disappear and leave behind their respective Wizard Ring to be summoned again. The PlaMonsters can sometimes reconfigure themselves into a stronger combination. Haruto Soma's PlaMonsters Red Garuda The PlaMonster is a bird-like familiar. It is used to perform aerial reconnaissance. It is powered by the Garuda Ring. Blue Unicorn The PlaMonster is a unicorn-like familiar. This PlaMonster performs ground-based reconnaissance and can use its horn to dig into the ground to provide support by distracting the target. It is powered by the Unicorn Ring. Yellow Kraken The PlaMonster is a horned octopus-like familiar. This PlaMonster performs underwater reconnaissance and exploration. It is powered by the Kraken Ring. Violet Golem The PlaMonster is an ape-built giant-like familiar. It is powered by the Golem Ring. It is the only PlaMonster that doesn't search for Phantoms. Instead, it has found its use in crafting, sometimes alongside Shigeru Wajima. The likes of this PlaMonster's handiwork includes the Wizard Ring Box and a convincing duplicate of the Beast Driver. Fueki's PlaMonsters White Garuda A white-colored version of Red Garuda, White Garuda was used by the White Wizard to bring a red magic stone to Antique Shop Omokagedo. After an attempt to capture the White Garuda, it let itself out. Haruto did believe that it was sent by the White Wizard. Mayu was later shown using her own White Garuda, though whether this is the same Garuda or simply an identical one hasn't been determined. Black Cerberus The PlaMonster is a three-headed dog-like familiar. It is powered by the Cerberus Ring. The White Wizard used Black Cerberus to lead Koyomi to a blue magic stone. Kosuke Nitoh's PlaMonster Green Gryphon The PlaMonster is a winged lion-like familiar. It is powered by the Gryphon Ring. Gallery Animals.jpg|Red Garuda Animals_-_kopie.jpg|Blue Unicorn Animals_-_kopie_(2).jpg|Yellow Kraken GolemPlamonster.png|Violet Golem White_Wizard_Garuda.jpg|White Garuda KRWi-Cerberus Plamonster.jpg|Black Cerberus griffonpla.PNG|Green Griffin PlaMonster Gattai.jpg|Combination of Red Garuda, Blue Unicorn & Yellow Kraken garuda+griffin.png|Combination of Red Garuda and Green Griffin PlaMonster Wizard Rings Each PlaMonster is summoned by a special Wizard Ring made for them, which also powers them. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Violet Golem PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Green Griffin PlaMonster. Garuda Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Unicorn Ring.JPG|Unicorn Ring Better Kraken Ring.jpg|Kraken Ring GolemRing.png|Golem Ring White garuda.png|White Garuda Ring KRWi-White Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus Ring Griffon.PNG|Griffin Ring Trivia *The colors of 3 of Haruto's PlaMonsters do not correspond with 3 of Wizard's 4 form's color-coded elements. Garuda, a creature of the skies, is red (Flame Style); Unicorn, a land-based beast, is blue (Water Style); and the water-housed Kraken is yellow (Land Style). **Likewise, Kosuke's Griffin PlaMonster, a lion/bird hybrid, is green (Chameleo Mant). *Haruto and the White Wizard both have PlaMonsters that are based on a Garuda. *The Griffin PlaMonster is the only PlaMonster that has two motifs, since it is a hybrid of a lion and a bird. *In the trailer for "Wizard in Magic Land" we see a close up of a yellow Garuda, showing that the color of gems are not related to the plamonsters in no way. External links *TV Asahi's page on the PlaMonsters **TV Asahi's page on Red Garuda **TV Asahi's page on Blue Unicorn **TV Asahi's page on Yellow Kraken **TV Asahi's page on Violet Golem **TV Asahi's page on White Garuda **TV Asahi's page on Black Cerberus **TV Asahi's page on Green Griffon Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Support Robots Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Beast Arsenal Category:White Wizard Arsenal